


What Would Be Enough?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Siblings, and some sadness too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Greetings, this is Eagel :DThis is a complication of the Haikyuu x Hamilton oneshots that I wrote uvuI hope you enjoy!!





	1. It's Quiet Uptown (KageHina)

He helds his hand, he slips away, like it did for countless times.

"Shoyo, do you like it here? It's quiet," Tobio smiled, hoping to see a hint of joy in his lover's beautitful eyes. But Shoyo remained silent, his golden eyes dim without any emotions, it's been months since he smiled or spoke a full sentence. His slim fingers breifly touched the flowers in the garden, he moved towards the backyard and sat down on the bench.

Tobio followed him slowly, he sat next to him, keeping their distance, but he slipped away.

He spent hours in garden, he wondered in the streets.

If you see him in the streets,

Walking by himself,

Talking to himself,

Have pity.

"Natsu, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown,"

He is working through unimaginable.

"Look at where we are, and where we started,

I know I don't deserve you, Shoyo,

But hear me out, that would be enough,"

He watched the sky turn into a beautiful colour with Shoyo by his side, he spoke, hesitating to gaze at him, as if he was so fragile, he would disappear.

"If I could spare her life, if I could trade her life for mine,

She'd be standing here right now, and you would smile,

That would be enough,"

He gripped his cloth, his chest aching in grief. He reached for Shoyo's hands, but he turned away.

"I don't pretend to know, the challenges we are facing,

I know there's no replacing what we lost...

You need time, but I'm not afraid,

I know who I married...

Just let me stay here by your side, that would be enough,"

He watched Shoyo from behind, before going after him, joining him in the streets.

If you see him in the streets,

Walking by his side,

Talking by his side,

Have pity.

"Shoyo, do you like it uptown?

It's quiet uptown,"

Tobio said to him, it sounded like a plead, but silence was the only answer Shoyo gave him.

He's trying to do the unimaginable.

In the dark, they were at the park, Tobio by Shoyo's side.

"Look around, Shoyo,"

He tried to cheer him up, moonlight shining upon them while they took the sights of the city.

They are trying to do the unimaginable.

For hours, they stood silently, lights died down and stars came out.

He takes his hand.

"It's Quiet Uptown."

Forgiveness, can you imagine?

Tobio turned his head, meeting Shoyo's eyes.

Forgiveness.

Streaks of tears rolled down on both of their cheeks.

Can you imagine?

He hugged the smaller male, as the other returned the embrace.

If you see him in the street,

Walking by his side,

Talking by his side,

Have pity.

They are going through the unimaginable.


	2. That Would Be Enough (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sweet DaiSuga and spring :)

He listened to leaves and branches brushing against each other, the chirping of the birds in their nests, he walked in the opposite direction of the gentle breeze was blowing. The tapping of his shoe heels sped up after a silver-haired male was waving at him.

"Daichi!" His husband called out his name and jumped on him, Daichi caught him in his arms and spun around. Koushi giggles, Daichi then placed him down, they shared a kiss and embraced each other.

Koushi's hands were gripping on Daichi's clothes, Daichi had his arms wrapped around his waist. The wind blew again, fluttering Koushi's hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now," Koushi raised up his head, his hand holding Daichi's. "I wrote to the General a month ago," he chuckled nervously, Daichi shook his head, "No!..." "I begged him to send you home..." Daichi brought Koushi's hand to his lips, "You should've told me," Koushi grinned mischievously, "I'm not sorry~"

"I knew you'd fight until the war was won," Koushi dropped his gaze on their hands, "The war's not done..." He sighed, Koushi cupped his face, he looked into his dark eyes, "But look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"

"Will you relish being a poor man's wife, unable to provide for your life?" Daichi furrowed his brows, raising his hand to touch Koushi's, he loves his partner, yet he couldn't provide enough comfort for his family. "I relish being your wife," but Koushi didn't mind, he smiled, making Daichi's heart lighter, his lips curving upwards.

"Look at where you are, look at where you started," he hooked his arm around Daichi's and slowly made their way to the backyard. "The fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough," sprouts were slowly growing out, and older trees that were giving them shade, they sat on a bench, the sun shone through the leaves, shaping shadows them.

"I don't pretend to know, the challenges you're facing, the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind," Koushi muttered, resting his head on Daichi's shoulder, "But I'm not afraid, I know who I married," he smiled sweetly, enjoying the moment of peace.

"So as long as you come home at the end of the day," he looked up at Daichi's face, light flickered in his eyes, "That would be enough," Daichi shifted, brushing strand of Koushi's hair behind his ear, then his lips met Koushi's.

"We don't need a legacy, we don't need money," resting their foreheads on the other's, Daichi listened to Koushi's reassuring voice, "If I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your heart," Koushi's presses his fingers gently on Daichi's chest, "Let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday," Koushi pulled away, his free hand was in Daichi's lap, his thumb brushing Daichi's palm.

"Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay," Daichi stared at the beauty in front of him, the wind carried his long hair, his face flushed under the shades of the tree. Daichi wanted to protect something this beautiful. "And I could be enough, and we could be enough," he strokes Daichi's face, pressing his lips on his forehead.

Daichi exhaled, nodding slightly, "That would be enough."


	3. Dear Kei, Dear Natsu, (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome sibling relationships

Dear Kei, what to say to you?

Akiteru's mouth hang open at the sight of his baby brother, cradled in their mother's arms, quiet and asleep.

"Akiteru, this is Kei, your little brother."

You have my eyes

You have your mother's name

A few months later, Kei opened his eyes, and Akiteru grinned, the smaller golden eyes blinked, then Akiteru can feel the world getting brighter.

Kei was named after their mother, and Akiteru knew that their names were connected too, with Kei, he feels like he could shine brighter.

When you came into the world

You cried and it broke my heart

Hearing his baby brother weep made his heart tighten, he bit his lips while watching his mother calm him down. He never wants to hear his baby brother cry again, so he always took care of him.

I'm dedicating every day to you

Domestic life was never quite my style

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

He stayed by his side, during summer, he would stay home for most of the week, not hanging out with his friends wasn't quite his style, but when Kei learned to walk, Kei smiled, and to Akiteru, that adorable grin worths more than anything.

You will come of age with our young nation

We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you

And you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Scoring another point, he smirked at his little brother, who gave him a thumbs up with a genuine grin. Akiteru inhaled, he'd do anything, just to see Kei smile and cheer for him.

He'd train harder, so that he could be good enough to teach Kei. He'd teach his kouhais, so that his brother could have a good team to practise with.

"And someday, someday, you would blow us all away."

Oh Natsu, when you smile I am undone

My sister

Look at my sister

Pride is not the word I'm looking for

They laid on their stomachs, Natsu scribbled on the paper, giggling when Shoyo pat her fluffy hair gently. Natsu was active, but drawing was the only thing that can keep her in one place. Shoyo smiled as he watch her draw, she was pretty good at it too.

One time, she trusted that Shoyo would catch her when she jumps off the playground's platform. When she cheered in his arms, Shoyo was so happy that he held Natsu up in the sky and laughed.

There is so much more inside me now

Oh Natsu, you outshine the morning sun

My sister

When you smile, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

When was Shoyo woken up by Natsu, who was grinning brightly at him, his heart would squeeze with joy, when they enjoy breakfast together, Shoyo would listen to her adorable voice.

Our father isn't around (our father isn't around)

I swear that

I'll be around for you

Akiteru was always there when Kei needed to talk with someone, he helped Kei solved problems, mathematics or friendships, he was always by Kei's side.

When Natsu tripped and cried, Shoyo would carry her home, treat her wound and do whatever it takes to make her smile again.

I'll do whatever it takes

I'll make a million mistakes

I'll make the world safe and sound for you

Akiteru felt guilty with each lie he told, his brother believed his every word, he adored him.

He trained hard to get on the team. In the end, he still got caught by his own little brother, standing at the other side in the audience.

He just wanted to make his brother proud.

The bullies ran off, Shoyo had a few bruises and scratches on his hand, Natsu tugged on his clothes, he held her hand, reassured her as they walk back home.

He received some punishments for punching his sister's classmates, but he didn't mind, as long as those stupid boys stay away from Natsu.

And you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

Everyday, they see their younger siblings.

And they know, that someday, they will blow them all away.


	4. The Nekoma Brothers (Humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A repost, this was my only favorite chapter so far out of 4 of it from my deleted work, lol.

"There's nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor!" Kuroo walked down the street with delight, he turned his head to gaze at the busy street, livelier as ever, "They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk."

"Take Nekomata-san: the man is loaded," he tidied his coat as he continued talking to himself, pointing his thumb at the cart and the hooves of horses rattling down the road, "Uh-oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Shohei, Morisuke, Kenma sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—"

"Work, work!" The ladies exclaimed as they stared at the siblings, one dressed in eye-catching red, wavy blond short hair and wearing a confident smirk with his head raised high, "Morisuke!" "Work work!" Men whistled as they walked by, another sibling was in a blue fluffy dress, straight shoulder-length black hair paced next to the older sibling. "Kenma!" "And Shohei!" Who had short dark hair in a white creamy shirt with a tiny smile.

"The Nekoma sisters!"

"Dad said to be home by sundown," Shohei said, although he seemed unfazed by his father's order. "Dad doesn't need to know~" Morisuke strode down the streets, waving towards the enthusiastic ladies. "Dad said not to go downtown," He spoke again, although his expression as neutral as ever, "Like I said, you're free to go," Kenma smiled, walking behind Morisuke with his hands hooked behind him.

"But–look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York!" Morisuke chirped, leaning on the railing and looking out to the sea, men bustled while ships were beached.

"Morisuke!" Ladies called out to him, which he responded with a charming smile, "Work!" Both men and women continued on with their routine.

"It's bad enough dad wants to go to war," Shohei rests his elbows on the railing, scanning his eyes across the area. "People shouting in the square," Kenma turns his head away from the noise with a frown, looking back at his siblings. "It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore," Shohei said again, looking up at Morisuke. "New ideas in the air," who turned around and stared at the city with satisfaction. "Look around, look around—" He was cut off with a tug on his arm from Kenma, "Morisuke, remind me what we're looking for…"

"He's lookin' for me!" Men cheered from the sides of the street, resulting in Morisuke quicken his pace to turn the corner. "Kenma, I'm lookin' for a mind at work," He paced in the middle of the street, almost reaching another junction. "I'm looking for a mind at work!" He turned back at his siblings, pointing up a finger as he said.

"Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city. Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' fancy," Kuroo turned a corner, noticing the siblings, he runs his fingers through his hair before grabbing the siblings attention from the sidewalk, "Excuse me, sir. I know it's not funny but your cologne smells like your father's got money!" Morisuke raised a brow, turning towards him as Kenma scowled behind him, "Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy boots, you searchin' for someone who can give you ideals?" Kuroo smirked, standing straighter and crossing his hands.

"Kuroo, you disgust me," Morisuke forced a smile, annoyance was obvious in his eyes.

"Ah, so you've discussed me," He laughed, pointing his thumb to himself, "I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!"

"I've been reading Common Sense by Tanji Washijo," Morisuke turned his back on him, placing both of his hands on his siblings back as they moved further down the street, "Some men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation!" Facing the Kuroo again, he shrugged and held his hands out, "So listen to my declaration!"

"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal!" All three siblings said in unison, arms straightened in front of their torsos horizontally before lowering it to their sides again. "And when I meet Matsukawa, I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!" He placed his hands on his hips while his two siblings cheered from behind, "Work!"

"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!" Kenma said with a cheerful tone, his hands clutching onto his blue frizzly dress. "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!" The ladies formed a crowd from the side of the street, chirping along with the siblings. "History is happening in Manhattan, and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!" The siblings praised as they marched, the crowd sing-songed along, "The greatest city in the world!"


End file.
